


We Came To Dance

by Lothiriel84



Series: Lost In Paradise [1]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Secret Crush, The Author Regrets Everything, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: The ties that bind us just slip away.





	We Came To Dance

His plan was coming along nicely; he was perfectly aware it still needed a little tweaking in places, but he had never been so close to achieving his lifetime goal, and the prospect of being able to complete it over the next few months was enough to make him feel heady with success.

David had been such a blessing, both as an incredibly capable assistant, and his own secret partner in crime. He still remembered the time when David had expressed his preference for biology, only to be left wide-eyed and slightly breathless when he’d shared his entire project with him. Coincidentally, that was also the first time Colin had actually paid any attention at all to the blindingly obvious signals the young intern had been sending him the whole time; Shareholders, he was so used to people falling for his looks and his easy charm, that his mind had learnt to block it all out unless it somehow came in useful for his purposes.

Back in his days, he had charmed many a young thing into his bed, and the vast majority of his superiors into promoting him over anyone else’s head. Now that he was the Head of Science, and well on his way to accomplishing his long-time mission, he hardly had the time to devote to such trivial matters, with the single exception of a string of casual encounters that were nothing but a way to satisfy his most basic needs; the thrill of the chase was something he thought he had forgotten, though not completely, if his instinctive response to David’s clumsy flirting was anything to go by. Still, he couldn’t give in to the distraction; David’s teenage crush might come in quite handy when it came to ensuring his loyalty to the cause, but he wouldn’t risk everything he’d worked so hard for a quick fling, however enjoyable that might be.

 _Too much romance tends to get in the way of good science_ , that was what he had told David once, advising him to end the relationship with another intern; after his initial reluctance David had decided to comply, much to Colin’s relief, if he had to be completely honest. He needed David’s full attention and devotion if he wanted his plan to actually work out; whatever his own feelings towards David, they hardly played any part at all in the grand scheme of things.

(Maybe in the future, when they were travelling the multiverse together, then he could reassess his current position on the matter. Not just yet though. He was nothing if not ambitious, and determined to succeed at all costs.)

Tonight’s party was nothing but a hindrance to their work, and yet he was determined to make the most of it; plus, David was entitled to have a little fun from time to time, even though he appeared to be enjoying the evening about as much as the potted plants adorning the walls. That boy needed to learn a thing or two about having a good time, he decided somewhat impulsively, and lazily made his way to where he was standing awkwardly next to the buffet table.

“Come on, buddy. Let’s have a drink, hey? We should be celebrating all the progress we’ve made over the past few weeks.”

David blushed, hesitated a moment before accepting the drink he was offered. He took a careful sip, closed his eyes as if to better enjoy its sugary taste. There were times when Colin wondered how it was even possible for David’s tolerance to alcohol to be so incredibly low if compared to literally everyone else on the base, though he couldn’t say he minded it, given how it lowered his inhibitions, and worked actual wonders towards loosening his tongue.

“Colin?” David uttered at length, his gaze fixed on the people dancing at the other end of the room. “Do you think we could, um – well, I was just thinking, I,” he trailed off, took another long sip of his drink to give himself something to do.

“Well, I’m not sure that’d be a good idea, David,” he started, slowly. Shareholders, but the boy knew how to tempt him. “People might talk.”

“Right. Sorry. Forget about it,” David stammered quickly, moved to step away from Colin’s side. His hand was on his arm before he was even aware of what he was doing.

“That doesn’t mean we couldn’t find somewhere more – private,” he whispered into his ear, thrilled in the way David’s breath caught in his throat. Damn it all, David was going to get his dance, and to hell with the consequences.

They found their way to the sugarcane fields, the music following them through halls and corridors. David swallowed audibly when he put his hand on the small of his back, easily fell into step as they swayed gently to the tune.

He met the boy’s gaze, the invitation in his eyes as clear as day, and had to remind himself of all the reasons why that was a bad idea. He was a scientist, first and foremost, and it was the project of his life that was at stake.

The music changed, and David instinctively leaned closer, rested his forehead against his shoulder. His breath was coming faster now, his movements a little less coordinate than they were before.

“Colin,” he uttered, his voice so low he could hardly make it out. Their movements came to a stop, David’s hands still clutching at the fabric of his dinner jacket.

“Damn it all to hell,” Colin muttered between himself, his fingers coming to rest lightly on the boy’s chin. He waited for David to meet his gaze, felt a jolt of electricity run through his body when he noticed just how dilated his pupils were.

And Colin fell. It would endanger the mission, most likely, but then again he’d never been the sort to deny himself unless strictly necessary.

The small, pleased sound David emitted was worth the risk all by itself.


End file.
